1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate to a flat panel display apparatus, and more particularly, to a flat panel display apparatus including a sealant that has a small effective width and is able to effectively attach a substrate and an encapsulation substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In some flat panel display apparatuses, a substrate including a display unit and an encapsulation substrate covering the display unit are attached to each other by using a sealant. Such a sealant is generally disposed outside the display unit, covering the display unit.
FIG. 1 is a photograph showing bubbles A formed inside a sealant of a conventional flat panel display apparatus, and FIG. 2 is another photograph showing bubbles formed inside the sealant of the conventional flat panel display apparatus. In detail, FIGS. 1 and 2 are photographs when a silicon nitride layer is disposed on a substrate including a display unit and a sealant is disposed between the silicon nitride layer and a rear substrate. In such a conventional flat panel display apparatus, sizes of the bubbles A formed in the sealant reach up to 10 μm, and thus attachment of a substrate and the rear substrate may be weak. Strength of the sealant where the bubbles A are formed is weak, and thus the hardness of the sealant attaching the substrate and the rear substrate may deteriorate. Also, the bubbles A are generated in the sealant while coating and hardening the sealant, and thus a width of the hardened sealant is remarkably larger than a width of the sealant first coated due to the generation of the bubbles A. In FIG. 2, a width of the sealant that is hardened reaches up to approximately 600 μm due to the bubbles.